Debello
by Kendoka Girl
Summary: The finale of the Mandalorian Wars and the exile of General MaiLyn T'sing, Commander of Revan's Ground Forces. Part of Trillian's wonderful challenge.
1. Debello Part I

A/N - Thanks to Tril for motivating me to write this. It's actually the conclusion to 'Fortune.' BIG mahalo to Bald as Malak for the insightful beta that really holds me to task in producing a better product. Again, my depiction of the Mandalorians takes ideas from numerous warrior cultures and melds it with what I've seen in SW research.

**Debello – Part One**

**Malachor V**

Clouds of toxic, vaporous gas mushroomed up far above the background of the clearing – one of the last habitable areas of the dying world where men could breathe free. Fierce winds whipped along the plains, denuding the few remaining trees, swirling leaves into the air. Overshadowing the clearing, the tall, jagged peaks of the Mandalorian homeworld looked down upon the gathering, cold and heartless, unmoved by the slaughter of billions.

In the center of the group stood a tall man in heavy armor, his pride as broken as his planet. Though his thick, silver helmet shrouded his features, dark, poisonous clouds reflected off of his visor – an apt mirror of his soul.

Mandalorian warriors stood, surrounding their leader, the Mandalore, once the most powerful man in the known Galaxy. Now, his power extended no further than this small patch of land.

Two of the warriors quailed at the sight of the genocide in the distance where the capital city once existed and they fell to their knees, shaking. "What have we done?" cried Sherruk, the one in red armor. He dug his gauntleted fingers into the soot from the destruction of the nearby city as a madness of despair took him.

Another warrior seized Sherruk, a vibrodagger held in his clenched fist. "How dare you wail like an old woman, Sherruk! The hour of our greatest glory is at hand," yelled the warrior, Ergeron. He drew back his arm to strike, but the Mandalore stayed his hand.

Ergeron turned sharply, but the sight of his leader stole his anger. "Look at him," he said, pointing his hands at Sherruk, "This is not the way of Mandalore."

The Mandalore shook his head. "It no longer matters, brave Ergeron. There is no way of Mandalore…it is…all gone," he whispered, his voice nearly lost in the howling wind. "Sherruk is right – what have we done?"

Mandalore looked out over the devastated landscape, ruined by his failed plan to destroy Revan…ruined by the malice of Malak.

Ergeron recoiled. "What? Then Canderous died for nothing? He bled the enemy on Malachor Seven! He made General T'Sing pay for every meter of rock and ice! Canderous would weep if he saw us here, cowering like Kath pups. I will stand and die like he did…like a Mandalorian warrior."

Another Mandalorian, Geratt, approached, but the Mandalore waved him off.

The last of the great Mandalorian leaders seized Ergeron by the strap of his shoulder harness and held him fast. "And what good would Canderous' death be if no one remembered his deed? Except for Revan, the Republic has no room in its heart for honor. I tell you, Ergeron, that within half a year, the Republic bureaucrats and sycophants will claim her victory and erase our memory…and then, truly, the Mandalorians will be no more."

Before an astounded crowd, the Mandalore undid the fasteners on his helmet and pulled it off with one hand – never before had the warriors beheld the face of their leader. He held the piece out to Geratt and then fixed Ergeron with his gaze.

"I tell you this…my life is forfeit. Your lives are now given to the memory of the Mandalorians. Whether I slay Revan or I fall to her, you _will_ do nothing but live and carry the honor of the clans. You will not let them forget us. You must promise me that one day, the Galaxy will again tremble at the sound of our name."

The clearing became silent and the ferocity of the wind died away for a while.

Then, as one, the assembled warriors stripped off their helmets too, standing as one with their leader. Ergeron tossed his helmet to the dirt, revealing his mocha skin and the scars of his many battles. He nodded at the Mandalore and at his fellows. Though it galled him to survive Canderous, he would live to tell the Galaxy of their exploits.

Sherruk drew his blade and held it to his chest. "I am sorry for my shame."

The Mandalore curled his lip up into a near smile. "The shame is mine. It is time my brothers and sisters. She approaches," he said as the whine of an ion turbine engine could now be heard.

A single shuttle emerged from the swirling, yellow clouds and fired retro-thrusters as it neared the clearing. A last ray of sun broke through the lost sky, surrounding the craft in a sickly glow, distorting its image as it settled on the ground with a loud whine of its ion turbines.

As the sound of the engines died away, the Mandalore swept his hand toward the shuttle. "Have respect. We are warriors and Revan has earned our esteem. If not for her, it would be I, landing on the Republica Avenue to take the head of the Supreme Chancellor, but the battles would not have been worth the wait."

The hatch of the shuttle opened to reveal a dark void and the Mandalore felt a twinge of fear for the first time. The reality of his inevitable doom began to sink in, overcoming his earlier bravado.

In a moment, a slender female Jedi, covered entirely in robes, blue as the deepest sea, stepped onto the soil of Malachor V, her footstep louder than the throes of the planet's destruction – never before had an enemy soldier stood upon the homeworld. It was at that very moment, that the supremacy of the Mandalorian war machine came to an end.

The Mandalore peered at his enemy, trying to discern her features, but the cowl hid all but her mouth and chin.

Ergeron leaned over. "Are you ready, Mandalore?" he asked as the wind began to howl again.

Next, a towering man dressed in red body armor with locks of gold, stepped through the portal and placed his foot on the soil of Malachor V beside Revan. This was Malak, the destroyer of worlds.

Malak swept his icy blue eyes over the assembly of Mandalorian warriors as his hair blew around his face. His strong chin jutted out in a gesture of pride over the defeated foe, giving him a severe look accentuated even more by his armor, which was cut in the form of his powerful musculature. He strode forward, his hand on the hilt of his thick lightsaber.

Thereafter, followed Mai-Lyn T'Sing, the General in Command of Ground Forces. Her platinum blonde hair trailed behind her in the breeze, mirroring the fluttering ends of the robes fitted over her Jal-Shey armor. The woman's piercing blue eyes and high cheekbones spoke to her presence of command – she was born to lead. Little did anyone know, however, the horror that ripped through her heart, an echo of the mindless slaughter that had visited the planet before.

For a moment, she closed her eyes and imagined the peace of Dantooine, the training ground of her Jedi youth where her innocence had carried her away to this far off world. Now, billions of destroyed lives later, the end of that long journey was finally at hand. This would be the war to end all wars, she thought.

The general's mind wandered again and focused on a friendly face – Atris, the Jedi Knight who had been her friend until their paths were sundered by this vicious conflict. Atris choose to remain on Dantooine, citing the Order and the Code. Captured then by Revan's charisma, Mai-Lyn had always thought Atris was the fool for clinging to the stodgy Order…but now, she understood who better deserved that title.

The general sighed. What was done was done and, in the present, there was one final struggle to be completed. "Miles to go before I sleep," she whispered to herself.

Rounding out the entourage was the dark-haired Bandon, scowling through his black goatee, robed in silver and gray. He fixed his gaze upon the Mandalorians and stood beside Malak, shoulder to shoulder.

Malak, General T'Sing, and Bandon marched proudly up to Ergeron, Sherruk, and Geratt, the Mandalore's seconds. "Behold, your conqueror," Malak announced boldly as the cowled figure removed her cloak and cast it aside.

Revan's ebony locks were tied back in a pony tail and her gray eyes scanned the assembly coldly, her angelic face unmoving and perfect as a porcelain doll's. She wore a blue, form-fitting body suit with high boots and her lightsaber was tethered to her thick belt.

In a deft motion, the admiral drew her vibrodagger, followed by identical moves from her followers. As one, they held the weapons to their hearts, points down.

Ergeron's eyes held a bittersweet expression – they honored him with the use of Mandalorian culture. Revan's understanding of their ways never ceased to amaze the clans. In response, he drew his sword and held it to his lips as the Jedi were known to do in salute.

He swept his hand back toward his leader and spoke according to tradition. "This is the Mandalore, leader of the united clans and the armored fist of the Mandalorian people. Who is his worthy opponent?"

The blond Jedi in red armor nodded in return and responded in their traditional way. "I am Malak and I introduce Jedi Revan as the Mandalore's worthy opponent. She has chosen me, General T'Sing, and Jedi Bandon as her seconds."

The mocha-skinned warrior acknowledged the Jedi. "I, Ergeron, and Geratt of the Clan Ordo, along with Sherruk of the Clan Kale are named as seconds for the Mandalore. I would like to affirm the agreement that was made between our leaders. Should Revan fall, the Republic will depart and we will fight you no more. Should the Mandalore be defeated, the clans will lay down their arms and be at Revan's mercy. Let us begin."


	2. Debello Part II

Part II of Trillian's fic challenge.

**Malachor V**

Revan's expression softened as she regarded the Mandalorians and it became easy for them to see why millions lay down their lives for her. Though intentionally melodramatic, her well-timed change of mood, confident stance, and noble bearing inspired all who witnessed this event. Soldier, Jedi, and warrior alike would hold their heads high in the coming years and say, "I was there, when Revan fought the Mandalore."

The seconds formed a box around the two opponents. Ergeron and Geratt walked up to the Mandalore and they each presented him with an Echani vibrosword in a stiff and formal manner. Both seconds then bowed and returned to their posts.

Revan plucked her lightsaber from her belt and waited respectfully, her stance balanced and ready.

The Mandalore bowed, now resigned to the whim of destiny. He saw in her eyes that his men would receive her mercy and that his people would survive. "Jedi Revan, I have dreamt of this moment. Victory or defeat, it is the fight that makes this worthwhile. Our duel shall be remembered for eons. This is the way of Mandalore."

His men pounded their vibrodaggers on their armored chests.

Revan returned the bow. "Mandalore, you have challenged my skills these past years. Let us finish our battle so that our sons and daughters may honor us."

The cobalt blade slid forth from its source and Revan brought the weapon to her lips. The image of the void flashed in her mind – a black circle with no beginning and no end, an image that was becoming increasingly hard for her to wipe away. For months, the dark picture had been haunting her waking moments, hovering in the recesses of her mind, drawing her deeper into its embrace like her lover Malak had done. Only, unlike the warmth of his flesh, the cold clutches of the black circle chilled her.

No beginning…no end…an endless, powerful darkness that had infected Revan since she found that holocron that contained the thoughts of an ancient crone named Kreia during the Serocco Campaign. To her surprise and delight, it provided a way to focus her power and energy. But like all roads to power, it had its price.

But that was irrelevant here. What mattered now were the two, razor-sharp blades that faced her and could spell instant death at the blink of an eye.

Mandalore inhaled and spun the vibroswords in front of him, taking a bold, aggressive stance. He lunged forward, swinging the two blades in parallel as Revan leapt in a backward somersault. He followed up with a duel thrust and Revan parried the weapons upward, past her shoulder, the vibrating steel singing near her skin.

Mandalore's strength was greater than even Malak's and he came on like a bull, forcing Revan to dodge laterally. Using the Makashi, she parried repeatedly with elegant, precise moves, but he continued to drive forward, alternating cuts and thrusts.

The fluid control of the Makashi was not working and Revan alternated to Ataru, trying to find an opening. Initiating the near impossible acrobatics of the Style, her mind raced, seeking a weakness that she might exploit, but for now, his offensive was overwhelming.

The possibility that she might actually lose crept into her mind and she stumbled as she retreated under Mandalore's onslaught. Seizing the opening, he slashed at Revan as she cart wheeled away. Her acrobatics avoided the brunt of the blow, but Mandalore's blade cut her across the upper chest and her robes sliced open, letting blood flow down her front. A second blade raked across her thigh, cutting deep into her flesh.

Revan gasped and the void flashed in her mind… consuming her thoughts… devouring her soul.

Despite the sharp pain, Revan somersaulted backward to open the distance and take a breath. A quick extension of the Force hurled rocks and dust into the Mandalore's face, interrupting his onslaught. Then, she stood upright and calmly took her most solid stance from Juyo, the most advanced and demanding of lightsaber styles. She exhaled power and tendrils of energy swirled around her like a swarm of fireflies.

With raw power, Mandalore came at her again, but before he could complete his strike, Revan spun and kicked his legs out from beneath him, leaving only a blue afterimage of her form. He rose and attacked again. This time, Revan sidestepped in a blur of speed. With two staccato cuts, she reached out with her weapons and cut one of his swords in two.

Mandalore paused, nodding with grim satisfaction in his opponent's worthiness and discarded the shattered weapon even as Revan nodded back. He took his remaining sword in both hands and renewed his assault with ferocity.

Minutes went by as Mandalore and Revan cut and thrust, charged and retreated in a see-saw dance of death. Something was different with Revan now, however, and it seemed that she had come to enjoy the battle and relished in the pain of her wounds. Such was the intensity of the Juyo Style, a form that often tottered on the abyss of the Dark Side.

As Revan accelerated the battle, the Mandalore's breathing soon came in great heaves of his chest and his guard sagged with fatigue. With a slight limp, Revan sped around him, nicking him with increasingly debilitating cuts of her lightsaber, scoring the thick armor that protected him.

_I embrace the void._

As Mandalore staggered, gasping, he grunted with frustration. With a final great shout, he slashed diagonally into Revan. A blur of metal, flesh, and hot energy erupted in a microsecond until Revan staggered, holding her side. Blood flowed down her robes as she bent down on one knee in pain.

Mandalore smiled for a second even as he looked down upon the small dark circle, a void in the middle of his chest. Revan had thrust her lightsaber through his heart.

The Mandalore, scourge of the galaxy and conqueror of millions, fell forward with a resounding crash, the smile frozen on his face. In that one, violent second, the war that had consumed entire systems, was over.

In a circle surrounding Revan, the Mandalorians lay down their weapons and knelt.

A dark smile passed Revan's lips. _I am the void._


	3. Debello Part III

Ihave one hour before departure. I'm trying to jam this out! I'll be gone at least a week, maybe a month. Thanks so much to BaM for great insight.

**The Republic Fleet in Orbit Around Malachor V – Three Days Later**

Revan sat in her command chair aboard the Republic Naval Ship, _Eagle,_ and surveyed the conquered world of the Mandalorians, which was now a toxic, poisonous shell thanks to Malak and his inventive technician, Bao-Dur. She had slain the most deadly warrior in the unified clans in single combat and the ragged survivors of this proud race lay prostrate before her, calmly awaiting her judgement.

After her victory against the Mandalore, she had gathered the leaders of the defeated clans to the site of the battle. In her melodramatic manner, Revan swept her arm across the devastated landscape. "All of this now belongs to me. However, warriors of Mandalore, you fought well and so deserve my respect. I have no desire to annihilate you. That has no honor. Those, wishing to join me in seeking glory, bow before me, and I will lead you to songs of victory. The rest of you," she added with disdain, "may scatter to the galactic winds. I care not."

Nearly nine tenths of the Mandalorians bowed to Revan. However, the red clad warrior, Sherruk, did not budge. He had stood as the Mandalore's Second in the duel and would not serve the woman who had slain his master. Geratt too, would not bow, nor would proud Ergeron; they would seek their fortunes elsewhere and ply their trades as mercenaries, hoping to resurrect the glory of the Mandalore.

Revan, Malak, and Mai-Lyn returned to Coruscant, covered in glory. Arriving at the Capitol of the Republic, the victorious heroes shuttled down to the planet past orbital stations and solar energy panels that flashed magnificent greetings. As Revan's shuttle landed, fireworks exploded overhead in a showery display.

On the great steps of the Galactic Senate, the Mandalorians formally surrendered in a grand ceremony. Despite the growing festivities, however, Revan and Mai-Lyn seemed preoccupied…distant. The images of the slain haunted them and they longed for the simplicity of Dantooine.

A burst of fireworks overhead brought them back to the task at hand.

On an enormous platform, nestled between massive duracrete spires, the victorious admiral stood alongside of Malak, Mai-Lyn, and Bandon, surrounded by dignitaries. As the joyous occasion began, Captain Saul Karath led a troop of elite marines forward and they bowed to Revan. Together, the entire group turned and bowed to the aged Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Ptolomeus.

Flanking the Supreme Chancellor were his coterie of political sycophants to include the Minister of the Navy and his insufferable aide, Brutus Ergot, along with Ergot's son, a young lieutenant in the fleet.

High in the stands, Carth Onasi, a dark-haired starfighter pilot sat with his commander, Forn Dodonna, trying to get a view of the proceedings.

One by one, the leaders of the Mandalorians were brought onto the stage and paraded around before the screaming Republic crowds. Each knelt in turn before Revan and kissed her hand as she stood on a pedestal.

The Supreme Chancellor looked down from his lofty pavilion and smiled warmly at Revan, waving his withered hand. However, dark expressions formed behind him on the faces of the ministers and admirals.

The Minister of the Republic Navy shook with barely concealed rage. "The Mandalorians refused to surrender to anyone but her…and she accepted. This is unforgivable," he whispered to Admiral Vrex, the man who was soundly defeated by the Mandalorians at the start of the war.

Vrex brushed his perfect hair and turned his nose up in distaste. "She thinks that winning battles is everything. She willfully ignored all political considerations. Surely I would have won the war eventually and without this mess that we have here."

Minister Locarno nodded with a sinister grin. "And so you shall win this war, my friend, and so you shall."

As the line of Mandalorians diminished, a tall, powerfully-built warrior, dressed in blue armor, awaited his turn to humiliate himself. This warrior had been captured on Malachor VII in the savage battle for the outpost of the Malachor System and had only just heard of the death of his beloved leader and the scattering of the clans. He looked around for his close comrades, but no familiar faces revealed themselves in the vast herd of beaten warriors.

"I wonder what became of Ergeron," he whispered to no one in particular.

As he stepped onto the stage, Captain Karath looked him over with a haughty expression. "Canderous of the Clan Ordo, you will kneel before Revan and kiss her hand. Do not look upon her face…avert your eyes."

From afar, he could see the woman, who had slain the Mandalore, standing on the pedestal like a goddess, looking down upon the beaten warriors. Her black hair fluttered in the breeze around her pale skin. Canderous grunted without emotion, but his skin flushed red. On cue, he walked proudly to the conqueror of the clans and knelt, never looking upon her face.

When the ceremony was done, the Republic stood as master of the Galaxy once more.

As the massive clearing emptied, the politicians went to their soirees to boast of 'their' victory and push their agendas with their newfound influence. Awards would go to the non-participants and they would tell bold stories of the exploits of others. Earlier, when Revan had reviewed the self-promoting battle reports of her nemesis, Admiral Vrex, she stated that it was the finest piece of fiction ever written.

Looking at the milling crowds now, Revan thought, _I tire of these games. The politicians go back to their machinations and bickering. It is as if the war never happened. It is as if all that I have done has been for naught. Why did I abandon the Order? What was it all for?_

**The Grand Hall of the Minister of the Republic Navy**

Hundreds of VIPs swarmed the elegant ballroom, replete with crystal chandeliers over hardwood floors. Servant droids walked, hovered, and wheeled about, creating an atmosphere of sheer perfection within the hall. Men dressed in their finest suits or uniforms while the ladies sported magnificent gowns. The feeble Supreme Chancellor sat in a grand seat, surrounded by political lapdogs. Some were bent on slurping up grains of power upon the old man's demise. Others, like the ministers of the most important departments whispered into his tired ears, influencing the course of Galactic events.

Now that the Mandalorians were brought to bay, the business of personal gain could be resumed.

Amid the ostentatious display of power and wealth, Admiral Revan approached, flanked by Malak, Mai-Lyn, Bandon, and Saul Karath. The group were attired in simple uniforms, devoid of flash and medals. To the onlookers, Revan seemed subdued despite the great triumph. Tired and contemplative, her earlier obsession with power was fading. Something in her had changed…perhaps for the better.

Sensing her inner struggle, Malak put his hand on her arm and asked, "Is there anything wrong, Admiral?"

Revan took a deep breath and exhaled. "All of the death…all of the devastation…. I should be use to it by now, but I think it caught up to me. I…I was actually thinking of returning to Dantooine and begging the Order for forgiveness. I…I must be tired."

Malak nodded. "I too, had been thinking the same thing. Your confidence and insight has always been a pillar for me. Perhaps this is the will of the Force?"

Mai-Lyn overheard this and gave them a reassuring smile, her heart yearning for them to follow that course.

There was something in Revan's eyes that her friends had not seen since she had beaten Master Vrook on Dantooine. Mai-Lyn tried to search her leader's heart, but Revan quickly looked away and faced the Supreme Chancellor. Revan bowed before the leader of the Republic and kissed his hand. "Your wisdom has saved the Republic, Supreme Chancellor. I am your humble servant."

Aged Ptolomeus took her hand and raised her up. "Revan, I am sorry for the loss of your father. He was like a brother to me and I think of you as a daughter. You have brought great glory to the Republic. This is your victory," he said in his raspy voice.

Ministers with perfect hair glared at her from afar while Admirals Vrex and Burnslider flared their nostrils in disdain.

"You are too kind," answered Revan. "What I did was for the greater good."

Ptolomeus smiled. "We should all embrace your philosophy, Revan. It would make the Galaxy a better place. What do you propose to do now that there are no more enemies to defeat? The Sith and the Mandalorians are no longer a threat."

"I was thinking on returning to the Jedi…if they'll have me, that is."

"They'd be fools not to accept you."

The young woman bowed again and the Supreme Chancellor kissed her forehead. Fighting tears, Revan withdrew, while ministers, generals, and admirals gathered to fill the void; a political coup was brewing.

The political sycophants who ran the Republic behind the scenes gathered out of earshot of the Chancellor. "Now that Mandalore is dead, we no longer need this young upstart," voiced the Minister of the Navy. "She defied me at every turn, implementing her reforms."

Brutus Ergot nodded with his son. "We have lost most of our ability to influence the fleet because of her, costing us political power on Coruscant. Yes, she wins wars, but that isn't everything. Besides, her arrogance is offensive."

Admiral Vrex scowled. "She demeans the rank that she holds. Imagine, an admiral dining and speaking with the lower ranks…preposterous."

The Minister of the Navy pursed his lips. "Yes, she commands too much love from the rabble. This is what I propose. We need to limit Revan's impact on the military. We'll quietly revoke her reforms and get our friends back in key positions. We need to reduce training and equipment to fund these personnel changes…besides…no one can threaten us now. I'm going to remove Revan as the Fleet Commander and we'll start a media campaign to show Vrex and Burnslider as our Republic's heroes. In a year, she'll be just another asterisk in the Republic's history books."

Little did Minister Locarno know how wrong he was.

Deep in the night, after the soiree had ended, Revan and Malak returned with the others to their luxurious quarters in the Upper Levels of the city planet. Transparisteel windows wrapped around the outside of the apartment, giving them an unparalleled view of the metallic world below. They sat with Mai-Lyn, Bandon, and Saul in silence for a moment, sipping a vintage brandy as Revan activated her stereo. A somber orchestral piece began, playing out long, deep notes intertwined with edgy, stringed instruments.

Captain Karath stood and looked out of the long, clear window onto the glittering lights of the eternal city. Peering down, his breath coated the transparisteel in a mist of vapor. "Admiral Revan, I am eternally grateful for your patronage. You have led us to victory and I have seen how you have brought order to the fleet. Your vision has revolutionized the Galaxy."

Revan drained her brandy glass in one long gulp. She shook her head. "No Saul, I am already seeing things return to the old ways. Though I love the Supreme Chancellor like a father, his days are numbered. All that we had worked for will fall into ruin."

Bandon sneered. The once scrawny boy had grown fierce with the fires of war. He had tasted victory and power and he found that it agreed with him. "You are still an admiral, Revan. You can keep the reforms moving with your influence. I know what you are capable of…. We could make the Republic a place of honor and strength. You have our backing," he declared with a clenched fist.

Sunk deep into a plush couch, General T'Sing struggled to hide her horror. For her, the war was over. There would be no more slaughter…no more destruction. The dark cloud that passed over her face went unnoticed by all, hidden by a bottle of Tarisian Ale that she consumed.

Malak nodded and raised his hand, staying further discussion. "Revan is tired. We'll talk more in the morning."

Mai-Lyn, Bandon, and Saul bowed and withdrew, leaving the two powerful Jedi sitting in the dim lighting of the room. Revan and Malak sat together for a time in silence, listening to the even, ordered notes of the music, until Revan closed her eyes and spoke, "I always love this part. It gives me a sense of order and peace…something I have not seen in some time. How do you think Master Vrook is doing…or Bastila?"

Malak gave her a wry smile. "It is likely that they will never speak to us again."

Revan's expression was bittersweet. "I'd like to go and say I told them so, but it's not within my heart now."

"What is in your heart?"

The young woman gently turned Malak's face toward hers. "Why, you are…."

At that moment, the stars above Coruscant shined brighter and the future looked clearer than it had been hours ago.

**Coruscant – Republic Naval Headquarters**

Following her sense of duty, Revan attended to fleet matters, preparing her force for her eventual departure. The young Jedi would spend much of her time among the ranks, laughing and joking with the crews. She always made sure to recognize superior work and the troops worshiped her.

As Admiral in command of the Republic military forces of the Mandalorian Campaign, she elevated Saul Karath to the rank of Rear Admiral and groomed him to assume command.

"Saul," she told the older man one night in her office, "remember to use the initiative in battle. Do not neglect logistics or the morale of your people. Spend time with them. They are like your family. As their father, show them who is in charge, but treat them with respect…even down to the lowest crewman."

"Revan, you have always shown us the way," he replied, inclining his head to indicate his understanding. Then, his face darkened. "I hate to be the one to break this to you, but the Ministry of the Navy has reduced the budget for training and equipment by half."

"What?"

"They feel that with the Mandalorians now defeated, our services are no longer needed. The credits are being diverted to political causes and private interests."

Revan sighed and hung her head. "We are dooming ourselves to the same situation as when Mandalore invaded. Fools…."

Saul bit his lip. The young woman sitting before him had never failed him and had earned his undying loyalty and trust. He would return the favor and keep her informed of the happenings within the upper echelons of the fleet. After all, they had made many friends through victory.


	4. Debello Part IV

Here's the end. I broke it up into four chapters for my own ease of writing. BIG THANKS to BaM again, who draws my attention to gaps and better ways to say things. This was a fun write and my trip was mercifully short.

**Chambers of the Supreme Chancellor – Three Months Later**

As expected, the old Supreme Chancellor, Prolomeus grew ill. He lay upon a simple bed, seemingly at peace in spite of the destruction going on in his body and his warm robes enveloped his emaciated form like a tent.

Revan and Malak remained at his side during his last moments. As he wheezed his final breaths, he motioned Revan closer with a slow curl of his finger.

"For all my power and titles, I cannot hold off death any longer. I have lived a full life with much to be thankful for. My rule was far from perfect, but the one decision I stand by was to give you a fleet," he said. The Supreme Chancellor then inhaled deeply, his chest shuddering with the strain of drawing breath. He put his withered hand behind Revan's head and pulled her ear to his mouth so that none could hear. "Beware Revan, for all its magnificence, the Republic can be a dangerous place, where dangerous games are played out for the profit or pleasure of a few. You have already seen some of this," he whispered as he grasped her delicate fingers.

He blinked his rheumy eyes before continuing. "Revan, always uphold the ideals of the Republic. Do not let politics cloud your vision as I did."

Revan nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks. "The greater good…. I shall not forget."

With that, the leader of the Galactic Republic faded into oblivion with a look of serenity.

**500 Republica Avenue**

In the vacuum left by the Supreme Chancellor's death, the scramble for power was on. Ministers and Senators vied and struggled with one another, while interim leaders were placed and sacked. Back room deals and greased palms shaped the future of the Republic and shadow organizations reaped the profits of intrigue.

In a sudden political move, the Minister of the Navy, Locarno, made his bid for supremacy, launching a platform based on his 'heroic' leadership during the Mandalorian War. Observers noted Admirals Vrex, Deritz, and Burnslider standing next to Locarno with their perfect hair and braided epaulettes. The incompetent bureaucrats responsible for the early debacles of the conflict were now portrayed by the media as the 'true' victors of the War. Revan had been excised from much of the history that was being written.

As Locarno's influence grew in the wake of the revelations of his own glory, Saul and Mai-Lyn kept Revan abreast of new developments. On one fateful day, they came before Revan and Malak, their faces grim.

Attired in a black dress uniform with his fur lined cap tucked in the crook of his arm, Saul clicked his heels and came to attention. "Admiral, we bring you grave news," he said. "Minister Locarno will succeed Ptolomeus as the Supreme Chancellor. He will have you removed from your position and stripped of your rank. You will be asked to 'retire' quietly. He has also made a move to place his appointees into all of the key positions that you created and will abandon the listening posts along the Sith Border due to 'budget diversions'."

Dressed in simple Jedi robes, cream and brown in color, Revan sat in shock and horror as they continued describing the details of what would happen and her dreams of a new Republic and of returning to a life of quiet contemplation evaporated in a haze of white-hot anger.

"He seeks to make a fool of me! I swore that no one would ever do that again," she screamed as her hand sought her lightsaber. "All of the blood that we shed was for naught. All of the sacrifices that we made will be swept under the rug of blindness. We did what we did for the ideals of the Republic…for the greater good and not for the aggrandizement of Locarno." Her omission of his title spoke of her lack of respect for the man.

Unable to stand still, she paced like a trapped tigress. "I will show them," she said after a while. "I will not be made a fool of!"

Suddenly, she stopped and a slow smile spread over her face. Malak saw this and furrowed his brows.

"Out with your idea, Revan."

She nodded mischievously. "Indeed I have. Mai-Lyn, send this message to Admiral Sunfire of the Third Fleet. He is loyal to me. Tell him to come to Alert-Level One."

Mai-Lyn nodded, keeping her face impassive. Without a word, she about-faced, swirling her Jedi robes about her body and strode from the room.

**Office of the Supreme Chancellor**

Revan was summoned to the Grand Chamber of the Supreme Chancellor. Locarno had already been installed as the interim Chancellor, pending his inauguration. He sat upon the highest seat in the Republic, adorned with bright decorations over bold black and crimson robes woven from the finest Corellian silk. Locarno was the image of power.

The young Jedi entered, now wearing her finest uniform, gray and blue with golden braids and epaulettes that denoted her rank as a Vice Admiral. As she approached, she could see Supreme Chancellor's coterie of friends staring down at her from the raised platform beside him.

Despite her disdain for the man, Revan bowed respectfully as was the protocol. "Minister Locarno, you have requested my presence?"

He curled his lip above a slick, black goatee. "You should now refer to me as Supreme Chancellor, Revan"

Revan shrugged, but she locked the man in a cold stare. "Very well, Supreme Chancellor."

The look in Revan's eyes took the wind from his sails. Chancellor Locarno glanced back and forth with some trepidation at his sycophants; Revan was known to possess awesome prowess with the Force and her physical skills with a blade were legendary. With a nod from Admiral Vrex to bolster his confidence, Locarno continued, his voice cracking, "Revan, it has come to my attention that you have repeatedly and willfully disobeyed commands from higher authority. You failed to give hourly reports of your progress…you instituted changes to regulations without approval…you appointed personnel to positions within the fleet based on merit and you defeated the Mandalorians at Ando without our approval!"

Despite her preparedness for this event, Revan's head spun with the sheer insanity of Locarno's words and she found her anger rising at the insult to her immense pride. Taking a breath, the Chancellor continued, "We find you in dereliction of duty and you are relieved of command and placed in a retirement status pending a formal Court Martial. You are dismissed."

Revan raised an eyebrow and she too, took a deep breath to calm herself. "I understand, Supreme Chancellor. I shall brief my successor on the new Mandalorian threat that is gathering beyond the Outer Rim. Please, check the intelligence reports." She bowed and then began to withdraw amid murmurs from the gallery. As she turned, Admiral Burnslider spoke.

"Wait…."

With a half smile, Revan turned back to the men. "I thought I was dismissed…."

Chancellor Locarno grunted as Admiral Vrex handed him a data pad with new intelligence. "Admiral Sunfire of the Third Fleet has come to Alert-Level One in response to communications intercepts of renegade Mandalorian forces. Why was I not told this earlier?" he asked, looking sternly at Revan. He glanced back at his admirals who had turned as white as sheets. They were not up to the job. Locarno sighed in frustration, his face turning beet red. "Revan, it sounds like you failed to complete the task. Take your fleet to the Outer Rim and destroy the Mandalorians. When you are finished, return for my judgment."

Revan bowed again. "By your command, Supreme Chancellor. I shall depart immediately."

The young woman made a mock flourish with her hand, indicating her disdain, and walked backward for a few steps before turning. As she strode through the massive doors to the chamber, elite guards came to attention, holding lethal Force Pikes. Revan slipped past them with a girlish giggle.

As Revan disappeared from view, Admiral Deritz slammed his fist on a table. "That girl is insufferable! What are we going to do about her?"

Locarno curled his lip, which quivered in anger. "Our appointees are already positioned within her fleet. She will not be able to stray far from our leash now."

**Revan's Quarters on Coruscant**

The young Jedi returned to her quarters to find them filled with anxious faces. Malak sat among the other Jedi and Revan's senior officers, awaiting her entry.

"What happened?" Malak asked her urgently, his face worried.

Revan saw Bandon stand, his fists clenched. Unlike the shy boy she knew on Dantooine, this Bandon radiated anger. "They wouldn't dare carry out their threats. I would tear their throats out!"

Revan held up her hand and the room fell silent. "All is not lost, brothers and sisters. We depart tomorrow for the Outer Rim. It is time to put these fools in their place. Arise, and prepare for war. Once more unto the breach, dear friends…."

Revan looked upon the faces of her comrades and a broad smile filled Malak's face followed by the others. A cheer rose in the room as all of them cursed Locarno's name. All of them cheered but one.

In the corner of the room, out of Revan's sight sat Mai-Lyn, shrouded in darkness. She blinked her crystal blue eyes, which were unfocused and unseeing and her hands shook. She tried to close her eyes, but a spectral face flashed in her mind and she forced her eyes back open. A horrible, cold knot grew in her belly and she gulped down the rest of the ridiculously expensive brandy that she held in her hand. The fluid slid down her gullet, giving her a warmth that no longer came from inside her.

Mai-Lyn was about to take another drink when a hand on her shoulder startled her and she spilled her glass. It was Revan.

The dark-haired admiral looked down at her, concern written on her face. "General, are you ready? You should get some rest."

Mai-Lyn tried to focus her eyes on her friend, but at first, she saw a corpse – a rotting, skeletal head, grinning with fleshless teeth and empty eye sockets. Mai-Lyn gasped, but steadied herself. "R…ready? Why yes, Admiral. I await your command."

**The Quarters of General T'Sing**

In the early morning, Admiral Revan walked down a long corridor to the door of her comrade in arms and friend. The sharp footfalls of her boots could be heard echoing through the hallway under harsh lighting.

She approached the door, her face glowing with renewed vigor and confidence. Only a hint of irritation showed through her angelic features as she pressed the buzzer.

The door slid open, revealing only darkness beyond.

"Mai-Lyn, my friend, you are late for the muster. Your men await your guidance. We depart soon."

When Mai-Lyn didn't respond, Revan's eyes searched the darkness, finding a female figure slumped on a couch with an empty bottle in her hand. The stench of alcohol was overpowering…as was the reek of vomit.

The raven-haired admiral flipped on the lights and rushed to her friend. Mai-Lyn sat, staring into the darkness, her eyes bloodshot and her clothes soaked in the regurgitation of her binge.

"Revan…I see them…in my head. Their eyes are pleading with me," she whispered.

"Who…who do you see, Mai-Lyn?"

The general's thousand-meter stare penetrated the admiral's soul. "I see their torn bodies, blood is everywhere. Dxun, Onderon, Serocco, Vortex, and a dozen other systems, a hundred other hills, a million wasted lives. They haunt me, Revan…they won't let me sleep. Their rotting hands claw at me…tearing at my clothes and my flesh."

Revan's hubris gripped her and she slapped Mai-Lyn across the cheek. "Pull yourself together, general. How can you let a few bad dreams shake you thus? The Republic _needs_ you. What of your oath?"

Mai-Lyn shook for a moment and then, suddenly, she shattered the bottle on the table and leapt up, her voice hissing and her eyes feral. "You don't know what horrors infest my head!" she screamed, nearly incoherent. "All the men I sent to the charnel house…Cold, dispassionate, General T'Sing…unconcerned by casualties…always meeting objectives. The _Republic_ needs me? No, Revan, _you_ need me – for your vanity, your glory, and your next slaughter. My oath was to fight the Mandalorians. That is done! My oath is done! I want none of this, Revan, none of it!"

A look of utter disdain grew on Revan's face and her skin grew taut as she bared her teeth and flared her nostrils. "You pathetic creature. Why don't you crawl back to your beloved Council…your beloved Master Kavar. You can huddle with Bastila in the deepest cave, never to see the light of day again, quailing against every threat because of the Code. To think that you were my friend…."

Mai-Lyn shrieked and her lightsaber flew to her hand. She held it, her fingers straining around the silver cylinder, but she did not ignite it.

Revan's hand immediately went to her belt and she too, grasped her weapon.

They stared are each other, Mai-Lyn instinctively taking an aggressive stance and Revan, balanced and even, awaiting her general's next move.

After a heart rending minute, Mai-Lyn fell to her knees, shaking, trembling with drunkenness and despair, and sobbed in a pool of her own vomit.

Revan softened, her own eyes welling with mist, wanting beyond hope for her loyal follower to relent. The desire to be loved and followed would always be Revan's downfall. "Mai-Lyn," she whispered, extending her hand.

The general shook her head, her eyes filled with bitter, regretful tears. "No, Revan, I cannot follow you this time. I beg your forgiveness."

The darkness stormed across Revan's face again and she spat on Mai-Lyn. "Wallow in your own filth then. I have no further use for you. May you be lost and forgotten by history I will make."

Revan turned sharply and marched out, her pride and military bearing intact. The door hissed open, revealing the harsh corridor lighting and Revan stopped for a second to listen to Mai-Lyn's sobs.

She started to look back, still hoping beyond hope, but the will of the Void led her forward.

**Coruscant - The Jedi Temple**

The graceful structure of the massive Jedi Temple towered over General Mai-Lyn T'Sing as she walked slowly down the broad avenue toward the entrance. On this day, her appearance was impeccable, her platinum blonde hair pulled back in a tight bun, wearing finely pressed Jedi robes of cream and brown.

Her somber march through the magnificent entryway drew stares from the young Padawans and Knights gathered to take a look at one of the Jedi who had defied the Order and followed Revan to war.

Never did she make eye contact with the onlookers, continuing on through sheer force of will until her way was blocked by a gathering of Jedi Masters.

"Approach no further," spoke the recently elevated Master Atris. The Echani woman's hair was snowy white, almost silver, and tied up in a top knot that accentuated her severe expression.

Mai-Lyn focused her eyes upon the source of her old friend's voice, but saw no compassion there. She reached out her hand, but Atris recoiled as if Mai-Lyn were a thing of filth and rot.

Master Vrook stood beside Atris, his twisted and scowling face beneath his dark, receding mane, revealing the bitterness in his heart from Revan's final betrayal of his teachings. As Revan's former master, much of the blame for the crusade against the Mandalorians had been laid upon his shoulders and it scourged him to the core. His once gentle and fatherly outlook had warped and he was now known for his stern and disapproving ways.

Beside them stood Masters Zez-Kai El, Vash, and Kavar, their faces impassive, but not hostile.

Atris pointed her finger at Mai-Lyn like a stabbing dagger. "So, you have come to answer for your crimes? Very well, we five shall judge you. Come now to the chamber of justice."

The general said nothing, but looked up at the lofty statues of those, who had left the Order. For reasons Mai-Lyn could not understand, the Jedi memorialized the individuals who had turned their backs on their own.

_Perhaps I should be there._

**The Chamber of Justice**

Together, they entered a circular chamber with twelve seats arrayed around a lowered pit. At the center of the circle stood a squat obelisk, the symbol of Jedi justice and authority for millennia. At one point of the circle was the 'path', the entryway for the accused.

In this hallowed chamber, only the most severe crimes were heard. The last Jedi to walk the path was Ulic Qel-Droma, the fallen one.

The Masters took their seats as Mai-Lyn strode into the circle. As the five sat, it was obvious to Mai-Lyn how many seats were now empty. The Order had diminished since she was last in the Temple. One by one, the seats took on a blue light, imbued with the power of the Force. The general now felt the creeping pangs of fear and regret coil up from her stomach into her heart and a trickle of sweat dripped down her back.

She glanced over to Atris, who avoided her gaze. _What happened to my friend? I was always there to protect you, Atris. Why do you treat me like this now? _

Sensing Mai-Lyn's thoughts, Master Atris avoided her gaze and launched into an accusatory diatribe. "The criminal's actions are obvious. There should be no debate. Why are we even gathered here?"

"Because these are the hallowed rules of the Order, set down by our founders eons ago," retorted Vash. "And it would be arrogance and folly to turn from them for our personal feelings," she added with an edge toward Atris.

Kavar looked upon Mai-Lyn with sadness and regret. He had been her master on Dantooine once, where she had been his most promising student. "Yes, we must follow tradition here. We must lay out the charges and allow the accused to speak."

Mai-Lyn's heart pounded in her chest and a storm of conflicting emotions ripped her apart. Her soul was torn between remorse for her actions, pride in their victory over the Mandalorians and disdain for the Order in their pathetic moralizing.

It was now Vrook's turn to deliver the charges and he savored the moment – it was his chance to punish those who had humiliated him. "We are now convened to hear the charges against Jedi Mai-Lyn T'Sing for willful disobedience to the mandates of the Order and for defiance of the sacred Code," he announced and then turned to Mai-Lyn. "How do you plead?"

"I…I did what I did for the greater good."

"The greater good?" Vrook snorted. "The greater good? You speak as a puppet of Revan. In her arrogance, she warped those words to fit her own agenda and molded the idea around her hubris. You know not of which you speak…."

"Let her speak," interrupted Kavar.

Atris shot up. "And you, Kavar, have you no remorse for what your pupil did? If not, than you are no better!"

The handsome, blond Kavar turned his gaze back at the screaming Atris, but the remorse in his soul was obvious. "Master Atris, please calm yourself. What Mai-Lyn did is separate from my teachings. She must own her actions…as must we all. Now, let her speak."

Mai-Lyn inhaled deeply and pled her case that the Mandalorians would have overrun the Republic. "There was no other choice. How could I have let millions be conquered by them? The Republic…the Order would be no more."

Atris stood again, her venom unabated. "And billions slaughtered was better? You must answer for those crimes, puppet of Revan! You stand in judgment here and I will see you humbled. I will see you grovel here at my feet."

Mai-Lyn's pride won out.

"Humbled? By you, Atris?" Mai-Lyn retorted. "You, who could barely hold a lightsaber? It was better that you remained behind to cower at the feet of the Masters. If you had come, you would have merely slowed me down. A Mandalorian youngling could have crushed you with a vibrodagger."

Atris didn't bat an eyelash. "Your crimes are clear! I vote for exile."

Vrook followed suit, but Vash and Kavar sighed, unwilling to make a choice immediately. Atris turned on Zez-Kai El. "It is your turn. Do not fail the Order."

The balding master sighed and nodded. "Exile." Reluctantly, Vash and Kavar agreed. "Exile."

With a look of satisfaction, Atris held out her hand. "Jedi T'Sing…you are hereby cast from the Order. I shall begin expunging your records from the system and may the Force have mercy upon you."

Mai-Lyn faced Atris, pride and anger in her eyes. "Mercy? From this kangaroo court?" She drew her lightsaber from her belt and pointed the emitter at Atris and Vrook. "You hypocrites! You soil the very traditions you seek to uphold."

Vrook held out his hand, a stern look upon his face. "Leave here now and leave your lightsaber with the Order you turned your back on."

A silver blade of energy hissed forth from the weapon and the gathered masters gasped as one. Atris stumbled backward as Mai-Lyn advanced, holding her blade over her shoulder aggressively, point forward in a stance from Juyo.

Atris fumbled for her own weapon, but Mai-Lyn passed her by to approach the sacred obelisk. Kavar lowered his head as the general thrust the point of the weapon into the ancient stone, its energy sizzling and crackling before the silent assembly.

With that, the Exile marched out of the Temple and never looked back.


End file.
